Jail is a Learning Experience
by SuperWhoLockedGirl53
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester thought they knew everything about their family. Turns out they were wrong. They have a younger sister named Elizabeth (Eli for short) and she is a hunter. She is a part of the family business and both brothers never knew it! (Rated T for language because, let's be honest, if Dean didn't swear, what kind of story would this be?)
1. New Case, New Complications

**Hey, so this is my first Supernatural story! It's the first in the series "Missing Pieces" and I wanted to let you all know that the only thing I changed was that Mary died when Sam was 1 and Dean was 5.**

**By the way, I don't own Supernatural. If I did, I would be a freakin' princess!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sam and Dean Winchester were sitting in a diner in a small town in Southern Idaho called Mink Creek.

"Here's your food." the waitress said, placing a plate of food in front of each brother.

"Thank you." Sam said kindly.

"Thanks." Dean said winking at her.

She walked away smiling and Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's sad attempt at flirting.

"Do you have to try to pick up every woman we meet?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yes. You should know that, Sammy." Dean said, "So what are we here for, anyways?"

"Two people: Lilly Smith and Abby Wilder. They were killed in the same week in the same way. Car crash."

"Sooo?" Dean asked, his mouth full of food.

"So, they both crashed in the same place. In the same week. No one had ever crashed there before. Sounds a bit weird, doesn't it?"

"Weird enough for me. Let's go." Dean got up, throwing money on the table to pay for their meal. The two brothers walked out of the diner and towards Dean's beloved Impala. Dean got in the driver's side and Sam in the passenger. Dean started the motor and they sped off.

"Do you have any idea where we are supposed to be going?" Sam asked.

"Not a clue." he responded matter-of-factly.

"Near the edge of town." Sam said.

The two drove on in silence (if you count Dean blasting Metallica silence). Sam just sat there staring at the map and seething at the volume and music choice. About fifteen minutes later, the brothers pulled up at the place where both cars crashed and turned off the radio (much to the relief of Sam) as a police officer walked up.  
"What do you think you're doing here? You can't stop here." the officer said.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Sam did not expect there to be police at the scene. The last crash was last night and he expected all of them to be done here by now.

"No worry officer, we're just passing through." Dean said with a smile. Sam looked at the officer with a similar smile.

"Alright move along." he said, obviously suspicious.

The officer walked away and Dean rolled his eyes and pulled away from the one place in town they needed to be. Dean steered the car back towards town.

"What are we doing?" Sam asked, "We need to get in there!"

"Yes well we won't get much done with that guy breathing down our necks. He obviously doesn't trust us. He might not have bought our usually 'We are totally cops' routine. We are going to wait until tonight and we'll come back. They will have cleared out and we will have the place all to ourselves."

"Ok." Sam replied, nodding.

"Now where's the nearest motel?"


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2

With the help of Sam's directions, they got to the motel in ten minutes and were in their room in five.

"Ah..." Dean sighed, "Why does EVERY motel room look EXACTLY the same?" he dropped his bag on a bed, while Sam did the same on the other.

"Quit your whining, we've gotta get to work." Sam told him.

"Alright," Dean started "So what have we got here? Two girls have died in a car crash. They were alone in the car, right?"

"Um..." Sam said, pulling out the newspaper and looking at it for a minute, "Yes, yes. Alone in the car. Late at night.

"So, maybe it's like that spirit that possessed people on the plane and crashed them, killing all survivors. But why?"

Sam was searching the paper, looking for any connection between the two girls. Both girls were sixteen and popular.

"Give it here." Dean said, reaching for the paper in Sam's hand.

"No I've got it." Sam said, pulling it away.

This started a small scuffle between the two for about a minute before Dean pulled it from Sam's hand with a flourish and a smirk. He then smoothed out the paper and skimmed through the article on the two girls. After about two minutes, he threw the paper down on the bed and sighed.

"There is nothing linking these girls. Besides age and popularity, there's nothing to show us why they would have an angry spirit after them." Dean said, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"Maybe the crime scene will tell us something." Sam said with a sigh.

"Yeah." Dean said, rubbing his brow and laying down on his bed, "I'll get you up when it's time time to go. In the meantime, get some sleep."

Sam nodded and stretched out on his bed. Dean sat on his and watched as his brother slowly fell asleep. Not long after, Dean himself fell asleep.

Dean awoke, rubbing his eyes and looked at the clock. It read 12:00 AM. Dean quickly got up and grabbed his jacket and the keys. He walked over to Sam and nudged his feet off the bed.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty. There's work to be done." Dean said as Sam woke up slowly.

"Wha-What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Time to go! Get your ass in the car. I'll be waiting." With that, Dean walked out the door, slamming it behind himself. Sam smiled slightly and shook his head. He then got out of bed and slipped on his jacket while walking out the door. He got into the Impala and they were off.

They rode along both of them trying to wake themselves up when Sam saw something on the side of the road.

"Wait! Stop!" Sam said and Dean pulled over.

"What?!" Dean asked, surprised by Sam's sudden outburst.

Sam got out of the car and walked back a foot or two. Then he saw it.

"Sammy! What is it?" Dean asked again, trailing behind his brother.

When he walked up next to Sam, he saw it too. A gray duffel bag had been thrown into the grass near the crime scene.

"How far out are we?" Sam asked, still staring at what he had found.

"Not far. Like, two minutes." Dean replied, staring at it too.

"I say we take it, search through it once we get back to the motel." Sam said.

"Let's do it." Dean picked up the bag and walked back to the car. He threw it in the back of the Impala and got back in. Sam got in too and they drove the rest of the way to the crime scene. They pulled out flashlights and got out of the car.

They looked around for anything that could be of use to them. They weren't finding anything until they walked over to the car. Dean opened the door and looked inside the front seat of the car. Sam opened the other door and looked at the passenger seat. He opened the glove compartment and rummaged around inside.

"Nothing here," Sam said, "Wait…." He picked up a small object off the floor of the car.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"A cell phone. The police must have missed it." Sam opened the phone and looked through it.

"Anything useful?" Dean asked.

"Someone called our victim before she died. The number is 823-8412." Sam told his brother. He looked up to see Dean writing it on his hand. "Really, dude?"

"Do you see any paper around here?" Dean asked him.

Sam shrugged and closed the passenger side door. Dean closed his door and stood up straight.

"We should probably look into that phone number. Let's get back to the motel." he said.

"Yea-" Sam was interrupted by a shout that came from behind both brothers.

"Freeze!" yelled a voice, "Put your hands in the air and turn around slowly!"

"Crap." Dean muttered under his breath and turned around slowly with his hands in the air. Sam did the same.

When they turned around, they saw that the one telling them what to do was the same police officer who had talked to them earlier that day. Both brothers could clearly see that the man was pleased to see the brothers in this situation.

"I knew you two would be trouble from the moment you pulled up to my crime scene. And I was right. Now you can either try to resist and make this hard for yourselves or you can let me take you in." he told the boys.

"Normally, I wouldn't go easy," Dean replied, "But I think it's something about your sparkling personality." He then gave the officer a smug look. The man scowled then walked behind Dean and pulled his arms down roughly. Then, he pulled out handcuffs and locked them tightly around Dean's wrists. Dean scowled a little as he felt the cuffs rub against his skin. The officer noticed this and grinned a little.

"Too tight for you, sweetheart?" Was the response the man gave. He then walked over to Sam and did the same. He then ushered both brothers into the back of his squad car and drove off towards the station.

After a short ride to the station, both brothers were taken to the holding cells. They were shoved roughly into the same cell. Dean caught Sam, who had stumbled, and smiled sarcastically at the officer who shoved him inside. The officer who had arrested them looked at both boys smugly.

"Now I'm going to go find your files and see if you have committed any previous felonies. Anything you want to tell me now?" he asked.

"Nah, we wouldn't want to deprive you of the scavenger hunt." Dean told him. The officer walked off and Dean let out an exasperated sigh.

Both brothers took a moment to survey their surroundings. The walls were a depressing gray and there were no windows except for one at the end of the hallway. There were at least a dozen holding cells in the hall and all of them were empty. All accept one.

The cell across from theirs had one occupant. It was a girl that looked about twenty-one. She was shorter than Dean and had long light brown hair with a single hair pin keeping it out of her eyes. Her eyes were a dark green and she had a bit of a tan. She was wearing blue jeans and black biker boots. She had a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt. She was laying on the cot in the corner of her cell with her arms crossed over her chest. Instead of looking worried about being in trouble with the law, she actually looked kind of bored. Both brothers looked at her and thought that she looked familiar, that they should know her from somewhere. But they couldn't place it, so they turned back to the matter at hand.

"Dean, they're looking up our files. They are gonna find out about Saint Louis eventually." Sam whispered worriedly.

"I know. We have to get out of here. We didn't give them our names so it's going to take them a while. We need to use that time to Houdini outta here." Dean whispered back.

"We're in a holding cell wearing handcuffs." Sam said in a flat tone.

"Dean?" asked a voice.

The boys turned to see the girl in the other cell looking at the two brothers. She looked stunned and a bit hopeful.

"Who wants to know?" Dean asked cautiously. He didn't want anyone to know his name unless he knew theirs.

"Is his name Sam?" she asked, disregarding Dean's question. Her voice wavered ever so slightly.

"Yes, my name's Sam." Sam answered.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed, "We don't even know the girl!"

"Winchester? Is Winchester your last name?" she asked urgently.

"Yes," Dean responded, "Now who the hell are you?!"

"Ok, you're not going to believe me, but my name is Elizabeth Winchester and I am your sister."


	3. The Phone Call

**Left you on a bit of a cliffhanger back there! Well here we go!**

**Still don't own Supernatural. Not cool enough.**

Chapter 3

"What?" Dean asked.

"Told you that you wouldn't believe me." Elizabeth said.

"Why should I believe you?!" Dean shot back.

"Dean, relax." Sam said, turning to Elizabeth, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am your younger sister. I am a Winchester through and through. I was separated from you guys for my whole life. That's why you don't know who I am." she responded, unfazed by Dean's harsh tone.

"Alright, don't hold it against me if I don't take your word for it," Dean said, "Do you even have any proof? Or are you just guessing here?"

"I have proof. And I'll give it to you as soon as we get out of here." she responded, "That is, if you'll follow me out."

"Yeah, we will. I don't see any other way out of here." Sam said. Dean gave Sam an angry look and Sam shot back his best bitchface.

"Alright, good." Elizabeth said. She then pulled the hair pin out of her hair and broke it in two. She stuck her hands through the bars of the cell and started to pick the lock, blind. Within thirty seconds, she had the door open. After stepping out of the cell, she rushed over to the cell the brothers were sharing and picked that lock, too. She held the door open as both brothers got out of the cell. Sam and Dean held out their hands and Elizabeth picked the lock on the handcuffs. They rubbed their hands and walked after Elizabeth, who was already heading to the door. She motioned for them to be quiet as she snuck through the door.

"Aren't they gonna catch us if we go this way?" Dean whispered.

"No, I cased the joint when they brought me through here. They would be in the records room with the best computers. That means if we are quiet enough and try not to get caught, we should be fine." she whispered back quickly.

The three made their way out of the police station without being caught. Once they made it outside, all of them let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Ok, where's the car?" Dean said, looking around the parking lot. After a few seconds of searching, he found the Impala and the three headed towards it.

"Oh, it's ok, Baby. They didn't hurt you, did they?" Dean cooed at the car as Sam rolled his eyes and Elizabeth just stood there, watching the whole scene unfold.

"You done there, Dean?" Sam asked, "Because we kinda have to go. Like, now."

"Ok, everyone in the car!" Dean said.

With that, everyone piled into the car. Dean got in the driver's seat, Sam in the passenger seat, and Elizabeth in the back. Dean turned the key in the ignition and drove out of the parking lot.

"We are going to go back to the motel. She's going to explain everything, and then we are going to get out of here." Dean explained.

"Oh, hey! My bag!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she pulled the duffel bag the boys found near the crime scene off the floor of the car.

"That's your stuff?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Elizabeth responded, "I threw it right there so I could get it back after I went through the crime scene. I ended up getting arrested earlier tonight. I'm just happy the police didn't get to this or I would have to do some serious explaining."

Both brothers wanted to ask why, but instead they just rode in silence to the motel. Once they got there, all three exited the car and walked up to the door of the brothers' room. Dean, being in front, unlocked the door and lead the other two inside.

"Ok, answers." Dean turned on his heels to face Elizabeth.

"So," she said while walking over to a chair and sitting down, "I guess I should hand you some proof first, right?"

"That would be great." Dean said in a sarcastic tone.

Elizabeth reached into the duffel bag and pulled out her cell phone. She hit a few buttons and then showed both brothers. When they looked at the screen, they saw that she had one contact highlighted. It read 'Dad' and the number next to it made both boys stop in their tracks. It was the same phone number as the one they use to call their father.

"Well, that's my dad's phone number. Is it the same as yours?" she asked, looking at both boys.

"Yes..." Dean said quietly.

"Can you call it?" Sam asked.

"I can try, but I'll tell you, he hasn't answered every time I've called him for the last six years I've had it." Elizabeth responded as she clicked the call button and put it on speaker phone.

It rang a few times, then a voice spoke on the other end, "Hello?"

"Now you answer?! I have called you so many times and you choose to answer NOW?! What, were you just too busy?!" Elizabeth yelled at John Winchester.

"Elizabeth, it's complicated.." John said slowly.

"COMPLICATED?! You mother f-" she started before Sam put a hand over her mouth.

"Dad, is this our sister?" Dean asked quietly.

"Yes, Dean. Elizabeth is your sister. She's twenty-one years old. She was only a few days old when your mother died. She was being kept under observation at the hospital when it happened. We weren't sure if we were going to keep her when she was born so we didn't tell you." John answered calmly.

"So why didn't we keep her with us?" Sam asked.

John sighed and responded, "When I went to the hospital to pick her up, she reminded me too much of your mother. I couldn't handle it and I gave her to Bobby to take care of. I didn't know Bobby was a hunter but when I found out, it only convinced me she was safe there."

Elizabeth was silent with rage as she heard all of this. She had heard it before, but that didn't make it any better.

"So why didn't we see her when we were at Bobby's?" Dean asked, fuming.

"He would tell Bobby to make sure I wasn't around. I would be stuck in my room for who knows how long." Elizabeth said quietly, holding back tears.

"What?!" Sam asked, horrified, "Dad, you actually did that? To a kid?"

"Yes." John answered shortly.

"What gave you the right? You should have just sucked it up and taken care of her yourself!" Dean yelled, "Goodbye, Dad"

"Wait, Dean. There is something I need to talk to you about." John said before Dean could hang up.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." Dean said flatly, going to hang up once again.

"Dean, listen to me. Please." John plead with his oldest son.

"I'll be right back." Dean said to his siblings before taking the call off of speaker phone and heading into the bathroom to get some privacy.

"Thank you." John said.

"What do you want, Dad?" Dean asked, clearly not in the mood to talk to his father.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Why should I do anything for you?!"

"Dean, please. I know I haven't been the best father and I've made mistakes, but I need you to watch out for Elizabeth. Despite my actions, I have always cared about her. I know I always ask so much of you. Just watch out for your brother and sister." John said.

"You are asking ME to watch out for family. Maybe you should stop worrying about me watching out for them and start watching out for them yourself. I always have and always will watch out for family. Can you say the same?" With that, Dean hung up the phone and headed back into the main area of the motel room. He tossed Elizabeth her phone.

"Believe me now?" she asked, catching her phone in one hand and going through her bag with the other.

"Uh, yeah." Dean said, still shocked at the facts that were just presented to them.

"Well, anything you want to know about me?"

"Just tell us about yourself." Sam said.

"Alright," Elizabeth began, "My name's Elizabeth Winchester, though I prefer to be called Eli. I was raised by Bobby Singer and I left his house at age sixteen, after being trained as a hunter."

"Wait, you're a hunter?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." she said, pulling a handgun out of her duffel bag.

"Huh." Sam said.

"Anyways, I am really, really good at stealing cars. Because you don't want to walk everywhere, right? I can also... Well, it's complicated..." she trailed off.

"Complicated is kind of our lives." Sam answered.

"Well, I am human, but I have these powers that allow me to phase into the shadow world and basically become a spirit. But only when my powers start to become active. Otherwise, my powers are useless. And if my powers become active when I am in direct sunlight, it burns." she said, not looking up and her brothers.

"Whoa." Dean said, stunned.

"I have powers, too." Sam said suddenly.

Eli looked up, "Really? Like what?"

"I have visions of people dying. It only happens when it has something to do with Yellow Eyes."

"The demon that killed our mom?" Eli asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"Huh." Was Eli's response.

"So were you here on a hunt?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I got here after the first car crash. This has been something I've been working on for a while. The thing that is killing these people isn't a thing. It's a person, a psychic to be exact. You notice a phone in the car when you were at the crime scene?" she asked.

"Yes." Dean answered.

"Same with the first wreck. And the last number called in the last crash is the same number on Dean's hand." she said, taking Dean's hand and looking at it.

"Alright, but how are they doing this?" Sam asked.

"Well, his name is Garrett Lee. He was always a bit homicidal but never strong enough to carry it out. Until he got his powers. He is able to make people do whatever he wants by just telling them to do so. He is dangerous. Insane and powerful is never good mixture." Elizabeth told them.

"Have you been following him?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," she responded sadly, "But when I think I'm about to grab him, he ends up two steps in front of me. If I wasn't so slow, these people would still be alive."

"Hey, it's not your fault." Sam told her.

"And, anyways, I'd like to see this guy deal with three Winchesters." Dean said with a smile.


	4. Bonding and New Travels

Chapter 4

"Well I need some sleep." Dean said. He defiantly felt tired from all of the day's events.

"Yeah, me too. Can I use your guys' shower? I haven't had a nice, long shower in a while. I usually have about two minutes tops to get ready." Elizabeth asked.

"Sure. Take as long as you want." Sam said, pointing to the bathroom door.

"Thanks," she said, making her way into the bathroom with a change of clothes, "Oh, we are going to need to head to the next town over. This guy only takes two victims in each town, then moves on. We have time, though. He takes a while to scope out his victims. Usually pretty girls. His one weakness is how thorough he is with his recon." And with that, Eli disappeared into the bathroom.

Dean turned to Sam, "So we have a sister?" he said awkwardly.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"This is crazy." Dean said.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I've got to sleep on this. Night." Dean said, laying down in his bed.

"Night." Sam responded, laying down on his bed, but not falling asleep.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Sam was still laying awake when the bathroom door opened and Eli emerged wearing a gray tank top and black sweatpants. Her light brown hair was still damp from her shower. She walked over to her duffel bag that was sitting on the floor. Sam turned on a lamp next to his bed, bathing the room in a light glow. When he took a good look at his sister, he saw a Chinese symbol tattooed on her right shoulder blade.

"What's that mean?" he asked quietly as not to wake Dean.

"Oh," she said, turning away from her bag, "It means 'huntress.'"

"Nice." Sam answered. He then spotted an anti-possession symbol tattooed over her heart, the same spot that both Sam and Dean had it tattooed, "I recognize that one." he said, pointing to it.

She looked down, "Yeah. Really helps when you're like me. Out there on your own. No one's going to save you if you get possessed then."

"Well, you're not on your own anymore. You've got us."

"Yeah." she smiled warmly.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." he said with a yawn.

"See you tomorrow, Sam." Eli responded with a smile.

Elizabeth laid down on the couch and grabbed a blanket off the top. She closed her eyes and smiled.

'_I finally have met my family' _was her last thought before sleep overcame her.

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up to Bon Jovi's Dead or Alive blaring from the alarm clock next to her brothers' beds and Dean singing along.

"Shut up..." Sam grumbled sleepily as he kept trying to turn off the clock. Every time Sam got close, Dean moved it an inch out of reach while still singing along.

"I'm wanted dead or alive!" Dean sang loudly.

Eli laughed and got up quickly. She immediately grabbed her duffel bag and headed for the bathroom. Dean saw this and tried to cut her off and get in first. But just as he started towards her, he tripped over the coat Sam had left on the floor the night before. He ended up on the floor and Eli stood in front of the door laughing. Just as Dean got up, she raced into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it.

Sam finally sat up in bed, laughing at Dean's misfortune. "She got you there." he said with a smile.

"Shut up." Dean told him, "She's friggin' fast man."

"Yeah." Sam responded with smile.

Five minutes later, Elizabeth came out from the bathroom, wearing blue jeans and a button-down plaid shirt, and said, "Your turn, Dean." she smiled at him, obviously rubbing it in.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean mumbled as he walk in and closed the door.

Sam and Eli looked at each other and then cracked up together. Then, Sam starting getting a change of clothes out of his duffel and Eli grabbed her phone and ear buds. She put the ear buds in and then turned on some music. She laid down on Dean's bed and put her feet up as one last action to spite Dean. The song 'Back in Black' came on as Dean walked out of the bathroom in his usual blue jeans and black t-shirt and patted his brother on the back as Sam walked into the bathroom. Dean shoved his old clothes into his duffel and looked at Elizabeth rocking out on his bed. He smiled at her and dropped down on the bed next to her.

"What are you listening to?" Dean asked her. He wanted to get to know his little sister, to make up for the time he didn't even know she existed. In response, she pulled out one ear bud and handed it to Dean. He put it in and heard it. He looked at her and said, "Nice choice."

"Thanks!" she said. The two siblings listened to the song until it was over. Then Sam walked out of the bathroom and saw both of them.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Dean pulled out the ear bud and handed it to Elizabeth. She pulled hers out and threw them in her duffel, then shoved her phone into her pocket. She grabbed her bag and put on her boots. The boys did the same.

"Everyone ready?" Dean asked, looking at his siblings.

"Ready." Sam and Eli said at the same time.

The three Winchesters headed out the door and to the Impala. The boys took their usual positions in the front while Elizabeth got into the back seat. Dean put the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. They pulled out of the motel parking lot and they got on the road.


	5. Carry on my Wayward Children

**Hey everyone! I would like to thank snn7b and family-and-free-will for their amazing reviews! When I read them, I just couldn't help feeling extremely happy that someone likes my writing! People like you are the reason I continue writing. This chapter is for you two. I had this idea in my head for a while and I just needed it to happen. I really hope everyone enjoys!**

Chapter 5

The Winchesters had been on the road for about three hours. There had been talking, joking, and arguing between the three, the arguing being mostly between Sam and Dean. Altogether, it had been a fine day. They had stopped at a diner for food not too long ago and had just gotten back to driving. Dean had the radio cranked up loud and Sam was trying to yell over it to tell Dean to turn it down. Elizabeth was in the back seat, laughing at the two of them.

Then, the song 'Carry on Wayward Son' came on the radio.

"Carry on my wayward sooooon, there'll be peace when you are doooone. Lay you weary head to reeeeeest," Elizabeth sang as she leaned forward in the seat so she was between the two brothers. She looked at them expectantly.

"Don't you cry no more!" the three of them sang together, albeit Sam quite reluctantly. Dean started drumming on the steering wheel and Eli started dancing around in the back seat. Sam smiled at his two siblings' behavior and couldn't help but join in. He drummed the beat on the dashboard and swung his head from side to side with the beat. Dean smiled at this, knowing his brother didn't usually act this way.

When the singer started singing once again, all three Winchesters started singing along as they had before, "Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion I was soaring ever hiiiiiiigher, but I flew too hiiiiiigh. Though my eyes could see, I still was a blind man. Though my mind could think, I still was a madman. I hear the voices when I'm drrreeeaaaammmmiiinnngg, I can hear them saaaaaaay!" And they sang the chorus once again.

They continued singing the lyrics until the song was over. The song faded away and the car became quiet once again. Elizabeth laid down in the back over the seats and closed her eyes. She smiled and fell asleep.

"She's not half bad." Dean said jokingly.

"She is pretty cool." Sam answered.

They rode on in silence the rest of the way.

Six hours later, all three Winchesters exited the car in front of a new motel.

"Another day, another room." Elizabeth sighed.

They walked into the room. There were two beds, a couch, and a door leading to the bathroom. When Eli looked in the bathroom, she yelled, "Hey, it's actually big!"

"We've become royalty!" Dean exclaimed back sarcastically. Both of his younger siblings laughed at the absurdity of the statement.

"Yeah and I own a pony." Sam responded.

"Alright, suit up." Dean said, "We gotta go figure out where our mystery man is hiding."

A half hour later, the three had their suits on. Even Eli had one.

"Locals don't tend to take your word for it if you don't look the part." she said.

The three decided to split up with a picture of Garrett to ask the locals if they've seen anything. Dean, of course, decided to try the diner first.

The diner was pretty empty. There were the employees and a group of two in a both off in the corner. Dean walked up to the counter and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"What can I get you?" the server asked. He was a teenage boy with brown hair. He looked nice enough, so Dean figured he could get some information out of him.

"I'm Agent Young with the FBI," Dean answered, pulling out his fake ID and showing it to the teen, "I'm going to need to ask you a few questions."

"Sure. Ask away." he said.

"Have you seen this man?" Dean said, pulling out his picture of Garrett.

"Yeah, he came through here yesterday. Came to get a burger and a milkshake. Why? Is he in trouble?"

"No, no. Just need him to answer a few questions about a case. Did he say anything to you?"

"Um... He asked about Gina Lake. I thought it was kind of weird. But she tends to have a lot of friends come from out of town." he answered slowly, thinking back.

"Alright, thanks. Here, take my card, call me if you remember anything or he comes along again." Dean said, handing him his card and walking out of the diner.


	6. All the Pieces Fit Together

Chapter 6

Sam walked around the quiet group of shops, looking for someone to question. He had gotten the quiet part of town. He walked into yet another store. It was a small clothing store with a very bored looking girl at the counter, flipping through a fashion magazine.

"Excuse me, I'm with the FBI and I need to ask you a few questions." he said, coming up to the counter. The girl looked up, obviously not in the mood.

"What?" she asked in a bored tone. She looked back down at her magazine.

"Have you seen this man?" Sam asked, ignoring her tone. He showed her the picture of Garrett.

"No." she said without looking up from her magazine.

"Well, could you actually look at the picture first?" Sam asked in a exasperated tone.

She sighed and looked up from her magazine to look at the picture. She took a minute looking at it, then said, "Yeah, I've seen him. He's been hanging around Lauren Beck's place. I asked him what he was up to and he just said he was an old friend. Didn't think anything of it. Is he some kind of fugitive or something?"

"No, no. I just need to ask him a few questions about a case I'm on." Sam replied smoothly.

"Are you done talking to me now? I'm kind of working."

"Yeah, I'm done." Sam turned around and started walking towards the door. He rolled his eyes as he was walking. When he reached the door, he turned around and smiled warmly back at the girl at the counter.

"Get out." she said.  
Sam walked outside and sighed. At least he learned something from her. He headed towards the motel that they had checked into earlier that day.

Fifteen minutes later, he was at the motel room. He knocked on the door, wondering if any of his siblings had gotten back yet.

"Go away! We don't need any towels!" Sam heard Dean yell from inside.

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes, "Knowing us, we're gonna need more towels, Dean!"

After a few seconds, door opened slightly and Dean's head popped out.

"What's the magic word?" Dean asked.

"Let me in." Sam said with a stern tone and a smile on his face.

"Alright. Bitch." Dean said, opening the door.

"Jerk." Sam replied automatically.

"So, what did you find?" Dean asked, sitting down on the bed where Sam saw why he didn't want to open the door. He had a good amount of the contents of the Impala's trunk laid out on the bed.

"So that's why you didn't want the maid in here?" Sam asked, looking at the guns.

"Well I didn't think they would take nicely to walking in and finding a man sitting in a room with a full arsenal. Just a thought." Dean replied while picking up one of the guns and checking the clip.

"Well I found out one of Garrett's targets. Her name is Lauren Beck. He was seen sitting outside her house." Sam said, searching the room.

"I found one too. Her name is Gina Lake. He was asking about her at the local diner." Dean said.

Then, there was a knock at the door. Dean got up, grabbed a loaded gun off of the bed, and walked over to the door. He looked through the peephole and sighed with relief. He opened the door and Elizabeth walked inside.

"Glad I didn't open the door." Eli said, looking at the gun in Dean's hand.

"I wouldn't have shot you. I would have shot _at _you." Dean replied.

Eli smiled and said, "Well I know where Garrett's hiding out."

"Where?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"Follow me!" Eli said, grabbing a gun off the bed and running out the door.


	7. Breaking and Entering

**Thanks to xRachelxBrowniex for a really nice review! Thank you to everyone for your support!**  
Chapter 7

The three Winchesters were sitting in the Impala, heading to the address that Eli gave them. They heard it was a old house at 1092 Russo Lane. No one would go near it because it was old and, most of all, scary.

"So are we just going to break in there and raise a little hell?" Elizabeth asked her brothers.

"We have the element of surprise. Why not?" Dean asked.

"Works for me." Eli said.

Dean pulled the car to a stop and turned off the engine. All three siblings exited the car and walked up to the door of the house. Dean threw Sam a gun and then looked towards Eli. She nodded and pulled a gun out of the waistband of her pants.

"I'm always armed." she said somewhat quietly.

"You really are my sister." Dean said with a grin.

With that, the three Winchesters went through the door of the house, guns raised. Dean went first, followed by Sam and then Elizabeth. The interior of the house was very dark and dusty. In the front hall that they walked into, there was a pair of shoes and a coat hanging on the hook next to the door. The floor was wooden and it creaked whenever one of the hunters put too much weight on the floor. The only way mute the noise was to step lightly on the dark red carpet that lead from the door up the stairs. There were two rooms to the left and right of the front hall and the stairs that lead to upstairs. Dean nodded towards the room to the right, signaling he was going to go that way. As he walked off, Elizabeth did the same with the right room. Sam stayed in the front hall and headed up the stairs ahead of him.

Eli walked into a sitting room and looked around. The red curtains were drawn closed, keeping light from flowing into the room. There were a few dust covered red chairs and a wooden coffee table. Elizabeth stifled a cough and put a hand over her mouth.

"So much dust," she muttered, "Would it kill this guy to clean up?"

She walked through the room and into a dining room. There was a long table with six chairs around it. On the table, there were a few papers and a gun. Eli walked over to the table and picked up the gun. She took the clip out of the gun and shoved it in her pocket. She looked at the gun. She dropped it on the table and picked up the papers.

"Bills, bills, bills, bills..." she said then stopped flipping through them, "Oh. What do we have here?"

She looked closer at it. It was a ID under the name of Edward Smith. It had Garrett's picture on it.

"Well, he's smarter than I thought." Eli said in a slightly surprised tone. She put the ID in her pocket and went back to looking around the room. There was a cabinet on the wall near the table. She crossed the room to get to it and opened it. It was packed full of things.

"This is going to take a while." she sighed.

* * *

Dean ended up in an abandoned antiques room. What probably used to house old treasures and objects was now full of empty glass cases. Dean weaved his way through the cases, still holding his gun up. He scanned the room with his eyes, looking for anything out of the ordinary. There was a knife sitting on one of the cases. Dean picked it up and looked at it.

"Drop your weapons." a man said. Dean looked around and saw the outline of two people in the darkness in front of him. All of a sudden, the lights turned on and Dean squinted his eyes. When they adjusted to the light, he saw Garrett standing there. He had black hair and pale skin. His eyes were a dark brown and they had that look that showed he was a killer. The next thing Dean saw made his heart drop into his stomach.

Garrett was holding a gun to the back of Sam's neck.

"Drop them!" he hissed, pushing the gun into Sam's neck a little more.

"Ok, ok. Just calm down." Dean said, slowly putting his gun and the knife on the floor.

"Are there more people in this house?" he asked.

"No." Dean lied.

Just then, Eli walked into the room.

"Dea-" she started. Then she noticed Garrett and Sam. She raised her gun and pointed it right at Garrett.

"Drop it!" Garrett exclaimed, "Or I will shoot him!"

With that, Eli put the gun on the ground quickly and put her hands up over her head.

"I recognize you. You've been following me for months." he said to Eli.

"You ok, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he just got the drop on me, that's all." Sam said cautiously.

"Here's what's going to happen. You two are going to walk ahead of me and out the back door. You will do exactly what I say or I will shoot this guy. Got it?"

Both siblings nodded and walked towards the back door. Garrett and Sam walked behind them. They walked outside into the small backyard. Dean and Eli stopped in the middle of the yard. Sam and Garrett stopped in front of them.

"Alright. Why are you here? No lies." With that, Garrett cocked the gun pointed at Sam.

**Alright, if I finish the next chapter, I might want to post it today. Does anyone agree with that? Because I'm not too sure! Tell me what you think in the reviews! I just might not want to leave it right here because then I feel like an evil mastermind!**


	8. Dangerous People Attract the Winchesters

**Hello everyone! I made this extra chapter for you guys! You're support has been great and I read and love every single review I get. So I will now give you the resolution to the cliffhanger! Thanks for everything!**

Chapter 8

"Alright, alright. Just relax..." Elizabeth said slowly and cautiously.

"Can you let him go? We're unarmed." Dean said.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because we are no threat to you." he responded.

"Fine. Don't try anything." Garrett said. He took the gun away from Sam's neck and pushed him towards his siblings. Sam stumbled, then regained his balance and stood next to his siblings. Garrett then pointed his gun right at Eli's chest.

"Why have you been following me?" he asked her.

"Maybe because you've been killing people?" Eli sarcastically answered.

"Well that's a bad plan. Following a person like me. Do you know what I am capable of?"

"Yeah. That's why we're here." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Garrett asked defensively, still pointing his gun.

"We need to talk to you. You need to stop killing people. What did they ever do to you?" Dean asked.

"These are the types of people that have ignored me my entire life. They don't care about me. So why should I care about them?" he answered.

"Just think about what you're doing. There are so many other things you could use your powers for. You could help people." Sam told him pleadingly.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know about my powers?"

"Because I have them, too. I have visions of people dying before they do. I know what you're going through and I want to help."

"Really? Because I'm doing the right thing here. I'm helping myself and others. No one will be treated like I was again. No one will be ignored or looked down on! If you want to help, stop getting in my way!"

"Look, man. This is not the way to deal with your problems. Believe me, I know. You have to face your problems, not stab them in the back." Dean cut in.

"Shut up!" With that, Dean immediately went quiet.  
"Garrett, just please listen to us," Sam plead, "I don't want to have to do this but if you're not going to stop this, we will have to kill you." Sam pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"Well if you're not going to move out of the way and let me do this, I'm going to need to kill you." he answered, training the gun on Sam.

"Three against one. Good luck." Eli said, pulling a knife of her own. Dean did the same, still unable to speak.

Garrett turned to Dean, "Don't move." Dean tried to move his feet but found them planted to the floor.

"You son of a bitch." Eli growled, then lunged for him.

Elizabeth slashed at his face with the knife but was too slow. Garrett moved out of the way and tripped her. She fell to the floor, knife still in hand. As she made to get up, Garrett put a foot on her stomach, pinning her to the ground. She struggled to get up but couldn't overpower him.

"Get away from her!" Sam yelled, "Garrett!"

"What should I do with you? Hmm?" he asked, ignoring Sam's shouts.

Eli went to stab Garrett's leg and he grabbed her arm. He bent her wrist until she yelled with pain and dropped the knife. He picked it up.

"There we go." he said, then turned to Sam, "Tell me, how do you all know each other?"

"No." Sam said.

"But I told you to." Garrett said.

"And I said no."

"Oh so my powers don't work on you? Alright, then." Garrett turned to Dean, "You, how do you know each other?"

"We are siblings. I'm the oldest, Sam is second oldest, then Elizabeth." Dean said quickly, under Garrett's spell, "Oh you son of a bitch." He said after he broke free of the spell.

Garrett took his foot off of Eli's stomach, "Stand up and stand still." he told her. She did as he said. He then turned towards the other two Winchesters.

"Stay there." Garrett said as Dean attempted to attack him.

"Garrett, stop this. You can do some good." Sam said to him.

"So," Garrett said, ignoring Sam and looking at Dean, "This is your younger sister?" He gestured behind himself at Eli.  
"Yes." Dean said, giving him the death glare.

"Going to mess up my life, are you two? Well then I guess I'm going to mess up yours." he said.

He turned around and walked back over to Eli. Dean yelled, "Leave her alone, you son of a bitch!"

"I'm not going to do anything. She's going to do it herself." Garrett said, "Alright, sweetheart, I'm going to tell you to do something and you're going to do it. Ok?"

Elizabeth stared him right in the eye, glaring at him. But she nodded.

"Ok, good. I want you to take this knife," he said, handing her the knife he took from her and put it in her hand, "And I want you to kill yourself."

Elizabeth took her knife and put it to her wrist. Both brothers could tell that she was trying to resist Garrett's commands but she was losing.

"Goodbye, boys. So sorry for your loss." he said with a slight grin as he walked away. Sam ran over to Eli and took the knife out of her hand. She kept going for the knife. When Garrett was out of sight, Dean could move again and he ran over to help Sam.

"Liz! Liz!" Dean said, "You have to fight this!"

"I can't. I'm trying, but I can't." she said quietly.

"How are we supposed to stop this?" Sam asked.

"Knock me out." she said.

"What?" both brothers asked.

"You heard me. Maybe it will stop it! Just try it!" she told them.

Dean took a deep breath and punched her across the face. Elizabeth fell to the ground, out cold.


	9. Regrouping

Chapter 9

"I hope that worked." Sam said.

"Me too." Dean agreed.

"We should get back to the motel and regroup. I'll go grab the guns from inside and I'll meet you in the car." Sam said and started to walk inside.

"You want me to carry her?" Dean yelled after him.

"Yeah, Dean." Sam said as he continued walking.

"Alright now." he sighed and he picked her up. Dean then headed towards the car. When he got there, Sam was already standing outside the car, holding the two guns he got from inside the house.

"Open the door." he said, nodding towards the back seat door.

Sam nodded and opened the door. Dean gently set her down in the back seat and closed the door. They then got in their usual spots in the Impala and Dean started the car. They drove away from the house.

"That was not good." Dean said.

"That's an understatement." Sam responded, looking back at Elizabeth.

"So if she wakes up and is still suicidal, what are we going to do?" Dean asked. He was obviously worried about the whole situation.

"Tie her down and kill Garrett." Sam said sadly.

"Hey, you ok man?" Dean asked, taking his eyes off the road for a minute to look at his brother.

"Yeah." he said.

"Yes, because I totally believe that," Dean said sarcastically, "Now what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried that I'm going to turn in to Garrett." Sam sighed.

"What?! Dude, you're not a psycho!" Dean exclaimed.

"But everyone can kill. And what if, with my powers, I turn into a killer. I mean, I've killed things before."

"Those things deserved it. You would never kill innocent people. Sam, you're a good person. Garrett isn't. You are going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. Either of you." Dean said, casting a glace towards Eli's unconscious form. Sam nodded in response and Dean could tell he wasn't quite convinced.

* * *

As soon as they had brought Elizabeth into the motel room and put her on the couch, she started to wake up. She let out a small groan.

"Liz?" Dean asked and walked over to the couch.

"Hmmm?" she asked groggily, rubbing her head. She started trying to sit up and Sam stopped her.  
"Just lay down. When Dean punches you, you tend to be a little dizzy when you wake up." he said gently.

"I'm fine." she said, but laid down again anyways.

"Do you feel the need to commit suicide now?" Dean asked.

"No. No, I'm fine now." she answered. She then looked down at her wrist and saw a cut she made with the knife, "Aw crap."

Dean and Sam looked at it too. Sam immediately got up and went to his duffel bag. He searched inside it for a while until he found some bandages. He walked back over to Elizabeth and wrapped her wrist in the bandages.

"Thanks." she said as she stood up.

"Yeah, sorry about punching you." Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, I asked for it! Don't worry about it. If anything, you saved my life." she told him, "Now, can we deal with this guy?"

"Yeah. We don't know where he is, though." Sam said.

"Ask around town, I guess." Eli said.

"Or we could stay with Garrett's targets and he will come to them. And when he does, we'll be there with them." Dean said, "They won't be in any danger and we can get Garrett."

"Deany, you are a genius!" Elizabeth said as she rushed over to her duffel bag.

"Deany?" he asked.

"Hey, you give me Liz and I give you Deany." she said as she closed her bag, holding a piece of paper, "I found a pattern. He tends to attack his targets in alphabetical order. First name, so Gina Lake is first."

"Alright. Everyone ready to go?" Sam asked.

Elizabeth and Dean both went to grab a gun and a knife.

"Ready." they both said at the same time.


	10. Killers Never Rest

Chapter 10

Elizabeth, Dean, and Sam were all in the Impala on the way to Gina's house. They found the address in the phone book and had thrown all of their stuff in the car and set off towards her house. It wasn't far, but they were sure that they had probably sped up Garrett's time table by going after him. The sooner they got to Gina, the better.

"Are we there yet?" Eli asked, leaning forward into the front seat from the back.

"Almost. Relax." Dean said, keeping his eyes on the road and speeding a little over the speed limit, as always.

When they pulled up to the house, the three Winchesters exited the car quickly and went to the trunk. They pulled guns and knives out and concealed them. They closed and locked the trunk, then made their way up to the door of Gina's house. Dean knocked on the door. After a few seconds of waiting, the door was opened by a blonde woman in a pink shirt and blue jeans. She obviously didn't look very pleased to be bothered this late at night.

"What is it?" Gina asked.

"My name's Sam and these are my siblings, Dean and Elizabeth. We are here to help you." Sam told her quickly.

"What do you mean?" she asked them cautiously.

"There is a man after you. We are with the FBI and he's been seen sitting outside your house. We are here to help." Dean said.

"Can I see your badges?" she asked. She obviously didn't trust the three strangers.

The three siblings pulled their FBI badges out of their pockets and showed them to Gina. She looked at them for a few seconds before stepping aside and ushering them into her home. When they got inside they were lead into a sitting room with white chairs and a television in the corner, playing some sitcom. The lights were off in the room, except for the lamp on the end table. There was a couch in front of the window that was the same color of the chairs.

"What should I do?" Gina asked them worriedly.

"Nothing, just relax. We have the situation under control." she said to Gina. She then turned to Dean and whispered, "I hope."

Gina crossed to one chair facing the television and sat down. Elizabeth sat down on the couch, Dean went to cover the back door, and Sam sat on the steps near the front door.

"When is he coming?" Gina asked Eli.

"Wish I knew." she responded.

And this started the waiting.

* * *

Sam was starting to dose off when he heard a creak coming from the back door. Sam got up quickly and pulled out his gun out of the waistband of his pants. He held it in front of himself as he walk slowly down the hall towards the back door. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Dean with his gun pointed at the door. The doorknob was moving around ever slightly and it was clear that someone was trying to get in.

"Go to your bedroom and lock the door." Sam and Dean heard Eli whisper to Gina in the other room. She did as she was told and ran up the stairs. A few seconds later, Eli came into the room, gun at the ready.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Garrett came into the house. He took in the sight before him and said, "So you lived, huh, sweetheart? Shame. Now I'll just have to kill you the old fashioned way. Drop the guns, all of you." Dean and Elizabeth dropped them. Garrett then hit Sam's gun out of his hand and kicked all three guns outside, into the grass. He then decked Sam and moved on to Dean. Dean threw a punch that Garrett moved out of the way of. Garrett aimed a punch at Dean's face and it connected, sending Dean stumbling backwards. Garrett took advantage of Dean's disorientation and threw another. And another. And another. Dean fell to the ground and Garrett kicked him in the stomach.

"Hey!" Elizabeth said. Garrett looked up to see Elizabeth in a fighting stance. But with a closer look, you could see that Eli's eyes were different. Very different. Instead of their usual light green color, they were an electric blue. They also were a different shape, looking like a cat's eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Garrett asked, confused.

"I have powers too, you know." she responded angrily, then disappeared. Garrett looked around, shocked. Eli then appeared behind Garrett and kicked him in the back of the knee. Garrett fell to the ground and Eli took the chance to put her foot on Garrett's back.

"Don't. Mess. With. My. Brothers." she said through gritted teeth. She took her foot off of his back and let him get up. Her fingernails then grew into claws and Elizabeth stabbed them into Garrett's heart. Garrett yelled in pain and then fell to the floor, dead. Sam and Dean looked at Eli with looks of shock and awe. Elizabeth looked back at them as her eyes turned back to their normal color and shape. She looked down at Garrett's dead body.

"That was violent." she commented.

**Next chapter is the last!**


	11. After the Hunt

**So, this is the last chapter. You would be surprised how many unfinished fan fictions I have because I don't really like endings. I just want everything to go on. But they can't. Every story must end, all credits must roll, every consulting detective must jump, every Doctor regenerate (so sorry about those last two, they make me really sad too). But some endings are new beginnings. One story leads to another, a sequel to that movie. This is one of those endings. I have a sequel to this story almost finished. I wrote it in a notebook and I will type it and publish it as soon as possible! Thank you to snn7b, family-and-free-will, xRachelxBrowniex, and SilverShadowWolf46. And thank you to everyone else who read this! I love you all so much! So here's the last chapter and I will try to start getting my next story up tomorrow! So let's roll credits on this chick flick!**

Chapter 11

After cleaning up the mess in Gina's house and burying Garrett's body, the three Winchesters headed back to their motel room. They started packing up their things while Eli went to take a shower to clean up. She ended up getting quite a bit of blood on herself after killing Garrett.

"That was crazy, man." Dean said to Sam.

"I know. Lizzie is powerful. I don't think she can control when she turns, though. Otherwise, she probably would have killed Garrett way earlier." Sam responded.

"You're right, I can't control it." Elizabeth said, walking out of the bathroom in a her usual plaid shirt and blue jeans. She went over to her bag and started packing things up, "It just happens. I don't have to kill people, but Garrett was asking for it."

"What about when you disappeared?" Sam asked.

"I phased into the shadows. It's kind of a world within our world. Not a nice place, but it serves it purpose." she answered while stifling a yawn.

"You tired, Liz?" Dean asked.

"Little bit. What about you two?" she asked.

"I could use my four hours." Dean answered.

"Me too." Sam said.

"Well then, let's crash here for a night, and we can leave tomorrow."

With that, Elizabeth dropped onto the couch and closed her eyes. Sam and Dean laid down on their beds and Sam quickly fell asleep. A while later, Dean could tell Eli was asleep. He looked at her thoughtfully. She was a good hunter, no, a great hunter. She seem very smart. It just confused him as to why she was a hunter in the first place. Bobby wouldn't have brought her into the life, he yelled at John too much for doing that to them. So what was different about her? Why was she here when she could have such a great life. Friends, a family, an apple pie life. Dean wondered all of these things as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Elizabeth was the first one to wake up in the morning. She finished packing her things and stared at her brothers' sleeping forms. She walked over to Sam's bed and shook him.

"Wake up, Sammy. Time to get going." she whispered to him.

Sam woke up slowly and opened his eyes. "Thanks." he said and got out of bed. He started to finish his packing as Eli went over to Dean's bed. She shook him just like she did with Sam and said, "Up and at 'em, Deany. Let's go." When he didn't respond to that, she tried shaking him a little more. That didn't work (unless you count working as Dean turning over slightly). So she tried her own tactic. She rolled her eyes and pushed Dean off the bed. He sprung awake as he hit the floor. When he stood up, he saw his two younger siblings laughing hysterically.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean asked.

"You wouldn't wake up." Eli said through fits of laughter. Dean tried his best to look mad, but it didn't work and he ended up laughing with them.

When they had mostly recomposed themselves, Dean said, "I'm gonna have to get you back for that, Lizzie." Eli raised an eyebrow at him. Dean then ran over to her and picked her up by her waist. He then took her, kicking and laughing, into the bathroom and put her down. He then rushed out and shut the door. He then propped a chair up under the doorknob so it couldn't be opened.

"Time out!" Dean yelled through the door, receiving a laugh in response.

Sam was on the floor, dying of laughter. Dean joined him and the two were giggling like maniacs when Eli walking in through the motel room door.

"How'd you get out?" Sam giggled.

"Climbed out the bathroom window and walked around." she said with a smile. The three siblings broke into a whole new laughing fit and weren't dry-eyed until ten minutes later.

"Ok, we should get going." Dean said as he walked over to the door. He opened it and held it for his siblings as they filed out. Sam and Dean got in the Impala and were surprised to see Elizabeth still standing outside.

"What's the hold-up?" Dean asked her.

"Where are you going next?" she asked them.

"We were going to stop at Bobby's." Sam said.

Eli took a deep breath, "Do you guys even want me coming along? I mean, I don't want to mess anything up and you guys already get along so well, and-"

"Of course we want you to come." Sam said, cutting her off, "You're our sister. Why wouldn't we want you here?"

"I don't know." she answered.

"Exactly," Dean said with a smile, "Now get your ass in the car."

Eli smile happily and opened the door to the back seat. She tossed her bag inside and slid in after it.

"To Bobby's?" she asked.

"Let's go." Dean said.

Dean turned on the radio and 'Eye of the Tiger' came on.

"Turn it down, Dean!" Sam yelled over the music.

"My car, my rules. Bitch." Dean replied.

"Jerk." Sam said back.

"Shut up, assholes, I'm trying to listen to the music!" Eli said from the back seat.

All three Winchester siblings smiled at once as they drove off down the road.


End file.
